dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Caroline
Caroline is a fictional character and one of the main characters of the story, "D×D: Vampire Story." A prodigy hacker and a stereotypical hikkemori, she goes by the chat name "AliBaBa." She was reincarnated by Rachel Tepes. She is a childhood friend of Yuki Hyoudou, though they only ever met on chat rooms and public forums. She also possesses one of the Lost Sacred Gears; Realis Concept. Because of it's abilities, she later earned the nicknames Reality Breaker and Rule Breaker. Appearance Caroline is a young woman in her late teens, has long turquoise hair and aqua blue hair, and tends to wear dark clothing. Her usual attire consists of a black leather jacket over a black brassiere and choker. Her lower half consists of black flared pants held up by a thick belt with ornate designs and black high heeled boots. She also likes to wear make-up, despite her status as a hikkemori, as such she has black lips and black eyeliner. Personality Caroline is a very energetic person, but also slightly selfish as well. She considers herself to be elegant and classy, despite being anything but. She almost never leaves her house, and instead spends her days online. Despite this, she keeps a strict regiment, both for her physical body and her health care. As a result, her body looks lean and healthy. She can be quite mischievous as well, as she often teases Hyoudou Issei and Argento Asia, even going so far as to try and purposely get the two together via various schemes. Despite her obvious selfishness, she cares about others. She treats Rachel, her master, with the highest respect, even stating that she is grateful for becoming a Devil, and considers Yuki to be like her adorable younger brother. Caroline is also very proud of her status as a hacker and a hikkemori, so much so that she feels insulted whenever someone calls her a "shut-in." She corrects them by telling them it is an insult to professionals, and prefers the term "sheltered." She takes great pride in her work as a hacker, both online and in the battlefield. Despite choosing to work inside her house, even during a Rating Game, she can easily view and manipulate information from the battle and use it to her advantage. This makes her very valuable to Rachel, hence why she pays for her expenses. History Caroline was orphaned when she was younger, and despite having been chosen numerous times to be adopted, she chose to stay in the orphanage, whether for personal reasons or for another purpose. When she was thirteen, she became engrossed in the hacking world through one of the other children. Soon, she began to hone her skills, and eventually became a world-class hacker, having managed to breach the Pentagon's firewalls, though it was more or less out of boredom. She then joined the group "Sublimity," who's purpose was to expose various criminal organizations. It was around this time that Caroline had discovered her Sacred Gear, "Realis Concept," which could alter physics to the quantum level, enabling otherwise impossible feats. At some point in time, she eventually came to befriend Yuki Hyoudou, who she chatted with frequently. The two would eventually come to be best friends, despite never meeting in person. Sometime afterwards, she later encountered Rachel Tepes, and was reincarnated into her peerage as a Bishop. Abilities and Powers Caroline, despite being a hikkemori, is surprisingly athletic and physically fit, due to various training equipment. While she does lack stamina and endurance, she more than makes up for it with intelligence gathering and her vast knowledge on hacking, especially her own talent, "Ultracyber Hacking," which she calls her special technique thanks to her Sacred Gear. She also has a surprisingly good sense of mind as well, forming tactics up on the fly for her friends to use. Beneath Victoria, her fellow Bishop, Caroline has learned various advanced level magical techniques, which mainly revolve around electricity and wind. Equipment Realis Concept (Realisのコンセプト, Realis no konseput): Caroline's Sacred Gear, and her greatest asset. Known as one of the Lost Sacred Gears, the first of the pieces created by the God of the Bible, it is also appropriately named the "Rule/Reality Breaker" due to how it can alter the reality of the world around it. This, arguably, makes it a potential Longinus-class Sacred Gear, however Rachel states that, despite it's abilities, it cannot be considered as such. With Realis Concept, Caroline can bend the rules of reality, and even work around quantum physics, allowing her to even hack, physically, into other databases, which allows her to gather information. While only a handful of its abilities have been shown, Caroline states that its true magnificence lies in its "Fourth Wall Hack." The ability is unknown, and was shown briefly, but its exact abilities aren't stated. Rachel has, however, declared it to be a forbidden technique, and used as a last resort. Realis Concept virtually has no shape, making it like Dimension Lost, or Annihilation Maker. However, when Fourth Wall Hack is utilized, the space around the user, and anyone in the vicinity, warps into a geometric cube, which then begins to open up. Trivia * Caroline's appearance is based on Nemissa, the main female protagonist of the game, Summoner: Soul Hackers Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:D×D: Vampire Story Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Otaku-Nation666